Well this is romantic
by Fangirldown
Summary: Things get hot and heavy after a night of drinking. Sexual content, Slash.


Arthur stared at Merlin's hand in a daze, the way he absentmindedly fingered and stroked the side of his mug as his eyes shifted around the tavern slowly, taking in the smell of smoke and sweat of the men around them as they laughed and talked boisterously.

"Arthur, you okay?" he snapped out of his fixation on Merlin's hand and instead went to his lips, all plump and pink, as he spoke to him before slowly going up to his eyes.

"Yeah," was all Arthur said as he brought his mug up to his lips and allowed the bitter taste of mead to pass his lips, the only thing he saw over his mug was blue that stared right back at him before crinkles appeared, and Arthur realized Merlin was drunk and smiling at him with the most tranquil expression he'd ever seen the young man wear. "You know, for all the time you spend here when you're avoiding your responsibly, you get drunk _very_ fast." he said placing his arms on the table as he too began to feel the affect the alcohol was having on him.

Merlin laughed like a giddy child causing Arthur to smile and lean back in his chair. "I think we should go though, it's way past your bedtime." Merlin said with an ear to ear grin as Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, even drunk your jokes are terrible." Arthur retorted as he easily slide his chair and stood, a slight vertigo overtaking him that he was quick to fight off. Merlin, on the other hand, pushed his chair back with such force it tipped over and he ended up laying on his backside, the bar erupting in laughs around him.

Arthur tried his best not to laugh but couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped from his throat as he watched the dark haired servant squirm round on the floor like a snake before getting his footing. "Alright mate, let's not do that again." Arthur said as he clutched Merlin's shoulder and dragged the wobbling man behind him as they began their journey back to the palace from the Rising sun.

"Let's sing a song, shall we?" Merlin hummed and next thing he knew he had Merlin's arm around his waist as the servant began to sing, in a low and husk voice that made Arthur's knees tremble at how beautiful the sound was, while pressing all his weight into Arthur for support that his legs clearly forgot how to manage.

"Merlin," Arthur said hoping to gather his attention before his singing could capture the attention of others, and when he turned his head to look at Arthur with that stupid little grin of his he could hardly stop himself from leaning in and placing a kiss on those delectable lips of his that were soft and warm, tasting only of the bitter mead they'd both consumed. "Shut up." Arthur finished when he pulled away to look at the awestruck man.

"Ha! I knew it. I knew it, I knew it." Merlin said enthusiastically in a sing song voice, that smile returned to his face, as he kept walking with Arthur who was now red in the face and wondering why on earth he'd actually kissed him. Sure he'd thought about it numerous times, mainly when it seemed his talking knew no end, but he never thought in a million years he would act on the strong impulse he felt. "Merlin shut up." Arthur said in annoyance as the drunken fool kept singing out loud about how Arthur had just kissed him. "I said, shut up!" Arthur growled as he grabbed Merlin by the arm and made him face him as a look of anger crossed his face.

The smile was gone, the singing had stopped and the air around them seemed to stand as still as they were. Moments passed in silence as both men waited for the other to do something, Arthur feeling a slight guilt at having ruined the other mans seemingly good time, and finally something crossed on Merlin's face, not anger nor happiness, but lust as he reached up and grasped Arthur's face in his hands, his lips meeting the blond king's lips with a gentleness Arthur had never experienced before, not even from Gwen.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned as the kiss became more heated, tongues coming into play when Merlin grasped his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently causing that groan of his name, Merlin taking charge and backing Arthur up until his feet tripped on the grass line and ended with him on top. He felt the bulge in Arthur's trousers press up against his own and that only made his blood race even more. Merlin's hand wandered under the hem of Arthur's tunic as he touched the hard muscles of his lower abs before his finger tips grazed over his abdomen and headed straight for the top of his trousers before he felt Arthur's hand wrap around his wrist and pull it away. Merlin drew back confused.

"Not here," Arthur said breathless from the kisses and Merlin understood that it was far too risky to do something so sinful out in the open and both of them knew that their chambers weren't an option at this point. "Alright, follow me." Merlin said as he pushed himself up and grabbed Arthur's hand, leading him through the courtyard of the palace and towards the stables.

"Wow, now this is romantic." Arthur said sarcastically as he looked about only to feel Merlin push him into a pile of hay before re-taking his place on top of him. "Shut up." Merlin said much to Arthur's surprise as he began to kiss him again, the heat returning to both men as Merlin pulled the tunic up Arthur's torso before yanking it over his head, his lips trailing down the pale flesh beneath as he made his way to the hem of his trousers, determined to finally get the blasted things off. He fiddled with the belt around them to keep them secure, his eyes never once leaving Arthur's as a seductive grin played on his lips when he finally got them down around his ankles and off in seconds before throwing them away carelessly, Arthur's manhood fully erect and ripe for the taking.

His tongue swirled along the tip as Arthur tried his best to stifle the moans caught in the back of his throat as he watched and felt the younger man teasing him. "Get on with it." Arthur said in frustration, his yearning for more growing stronger as the moments went by, and finally he felt the warmth of Merlin's mouth engulf him as much as he could, and then he began to suck and bob up and down, causing Arthur to quiver and moan, his eyes closing and head lulling backwards as he grabbed a handful of dark hair between his fingers, much softer than he expected. "Mer...Merlin." Arthur choked out as the pleasure soared to enormous heights before he let off without warning in his servants mouth. Arthur opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly, looking down at Merlin lustfully, wanting to satisfy him now. He grabbed him by his red kerchief and pulled him up to his lips as he kissed him. "Your turn."

"Good, flip over." Merlin demanded much to Arthur's surprise, but he did as commanded, secretly enjoying Merlin's take charge attitude. He heard the fabric of Merlin's trousers slipping down his legs before he felt his hands spread his ass cheeks wide and he braced himself for what was going to happen next. Merlin entered him slowly, hearing his gasps and muttered curses, and watched as the muscles in his back tensed up. He pulled back a little to help ease Arthur into the sensation and hopefully make the obvious pain stop, and when he seen him relax in the slightest he thrust back into him again slowly. After a few more thrusts like this Arthur pushed up onto his knees to Merlin's surprise.

"Faster." Arthur demanded as a new kind of pleasure began to overcome him and he wanted nothing more than for Merlin to use him for his own satisfaction. Ge obliged as Arthur pushed his hips back to meet him, causing the thrusts to become much harder than intended but Arthur didn't care, it brought him closer with each pound of skin on skin. Now it was Merlin's turn to curse and moan, sweat dripping down his torso and face as his tunic quickly became soaked, and finally he climaxed, spilling his seed into Arthur as Arthur had him. "Keep...going." Arthur panted as his face became red, his body slick with sweat and stuck with strands of hay as Merlin continued at his request until finally Arthur threw his head back and let out a pleasurable noise that told Merlin he'd gotten what he wanted and he pulled out, collapsing on his back beside the naked king who seemed to still be trembling.

"You alright?" Merlin asked in a low voice as he watched the fair haired man reach for his tunic and pull it on despite the fact that he and it were covered in straw then his gaze traveled around, searching for the only missing garment he needed. "Where'd you put my trousers?" he asked before his eyes landed on Merlin who shrugged. "I don't know I was caught up in the moment and threw them." he responded and the king rolled his eyes. "_Find them_."

"And that's the thanks I get for giving you the night of your life?" Merlin questioned, the alcohol in his system seeming to slowly burn out. Without warning Arthur grabbed the side of Merlin's face and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips dry and his style rougher than Merlin's. "Happy?" Arthur asked as he eyed him when they broke apart. "Now will you find my trousers?"


End file.
